Happily ever after
by t.nm.ec.bd
Summary: Season finale. What if Emma wasn't always alone? Snow and Charming had another daughter, Violetta, and now it's time for them to say goodbye. Hook X OC


**So my first attempt at Once upon a time. Hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. Everything belong to their respective parties.**

* * *

**Violetta POV:**

I couldn't believe this was happening to us again.

Me and Emma finally found our family and all those years of wondering who they were? What they looked like? Were finally answered and now we would have to wonder what had happened to our families, when that curse takes over.

Emma was five and I was a baby when we were supposedly found abandoned on that side of the road.

Believing our parents didn't want us. We believed that like for twenty three years, until a little boy named Henry came all the way to Boston to find us. Or more speciffically my sister, Emma.

That's when we learned the truth about our past and our family. How our parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, had given us up to protect us from an evil curse. How everything we believed had turned on it's axis.

The truth was our Mom and Dad loved us so much they gave us up to give us our best chance, and now they were doing it all over again, because Peter Pan, someone who used to be my hero growing up, set a curse on us all that would make us forget who were and all our loved ones. Now standing behing Emmas yellow bug it was time to say goodbye again.

"Mom, Dad I don't want to go." I sniffed, hugging my parents tightly around the waist.

"I know, Honey." Dad whispered, kissing my hair.

Looking into Moms warm green eyes, my green eyes, I knew how hard this was for her. And Dad.

"Here I want to give you something." Mom said breaking the hug and pulling something out of her pocket. I gasp when I realized that it was a beuatiful charm bracelet filled with about nine charms.

"When Emma was born we got her a blanket with her name on it, yet when you were born we didn't have time to get you anything, and well, we wanted to make up for that." Mom explained giving me a gentle smile.

I smiled and wiped the tears from my checks. "Thank you. Its's beautiful, I love it." I whispered. And it really was. Looking at the bracelet I couldn't help but laugh a little as I saw what the charms were.

An apple for Mom, a sliper for Cinderella, a little wolf for Ruby, a book for Henry, a little car for Emma, a sword for Dad, a little chip tea cup for Belle and Rumplestilskin, a Hook for Captain Hook (my favorite), and lastly a tiara, which confused me. Who did the tirara represent?

At my confused look, Dad explained. "The tiara is for you, because no matter what, your mother and I want you to always know you will always be our little Princess." I smile, feeling tears slip over my eyes again and pulled them in for another hug.

Between Emma and me, I was the one with my head in the clouds. Always believing in true love and fairytales. Emma... not so much. For her it was all about facts, proof, and details. She could never just let go, but I liked to believe meeting our parents, here in Storybrooke, changed that.

"Is their room for two more." Henry asked coming in next to me. Me, Mom and Dad laughed when Henry decided to squeeze himself between us and I could feel Emma right behind him. After a few more minutes we pulled apart, and I gave Emma and Henry privacy to say goodbye. Besides their was someone else I needed to say goodbye to.

"So this is it Swan." I rolled my eyes and meet Killian half way.

"I guess it is." I gave him a sad smile, sniffing a little. It wasn't fair.

All my life I believed that when you meet someone you loved, you would stick by each other always and never have to say goodbye and yet here I was saying goodbye to the only man I had ever loved. Granted we didn't have much of a relationship, alway tip toeing around each other and never fulling exploring what could have been, and now that we finally acknowledge what we had, we had to be apart.

In Neverland when he admitted his feelings for me in that cave, I had finally realized why I always felt the way I did around him, it was love, and if I was being honest with myself those feeling were always their, even in the beginning. I just never admitted it to myself.

"There's not a day that will go by that I will not think of you." Killian said softly looking into my eyes.

_I love you_ I wanted to say.

"Good." I whispered back instead and when he smiled back at me I knew he understood.

Grabbing my hand and giving it a soft squeeze he let go and went to stand beside Neal.

"Ready?" I jumped a little and turned around realizeing it was just Emma, Regina following close behind, I gave her a silent nod knowing if I tried to speak, I wouldn't be able to contain the sobs that were trying to break free.

Looking at Evil Queen I waited for her to explain what would happen to us once we drove over the towns line.

"Emma, Violet there's something I haven't told you-"

"-What now-" Emma interupted and before I could elbow her in the ribs for being rude Regina continued as if she wasn't interrupted in the first place.

"-When the curse washes over, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind, including your memeories."

What? No! Our memories, no! Why?

We would foget everything? Forget our Mom and Dad. Forget Killian.

Go back to wondering who they were? And why our parents abandoned us? No! I could hear Regina talking, but it sounded almost like I was hearing it from under water, it sounded muffled.

"...gone from your memories, we would go back to being stories again." I couldn't hadndle it anymore.

"No! Stop talking." I yelled, grabbing the ends of my dark brown, almost midnight, hair. I know I must've looked like a complete crazy person, but I didn't care.

I ignored the worried looks everyone shot my way, even Regina.

I would have laughed at that if the suddenly realization that this was the storm after the calm, that everyone talked about.

I was _calm_ when we arrived in Neverland. I was _calm_ when I realized all the dangers we had to face to return home. I was_ calm_ when they said we had to leave Storybrooke and everyone I loved behind.

But I was not _calm_ now that I knew I would forget everyone and everything thing in Storybrooke. That was the breaking point.

"What the Hell kind of crap is this. Is this what we worked so hard to for. So that it could end like this. What kind of crappy happy ending IS THIS!" I screamed. I could feel my face turned red with anger and the vein in my forehead throbbing a little, but I didn't care.

Every since the moment I stepped foot in Storybrooke I believe. I believed that fairytales existed that everyone got happy endings, even villains, but was this what fairytales were? Making sacrifices but never getting your happy ending no matter how hard you tried.

I was so _sick_ of it.

"Violetta..." Mom whispered with tears in her eyes, but I couldn't bring my self to care. I just shock my head violently and let the tears fall not caring who was watching. And just when I thought I would shatter into a million pieces, I felt strong arms wrap around me and at first I thought it was my Dad (he always made me feel better no matter what) but than the smell of the ocean, sandalwood, and a unique sent that was entirely_ his_, enveloped me and I felt like I could breathe again.

"It's ok...Shhh... It's ok..." But it wasn't ok. How was any of this ok. "Just because your leaving doesn't mean it's the end." Hook whispered roking me gently in his arms. "If there is one thing I learned from you charming's is that you will always find a way back to each other." Hook said kissing the top of my head. "And I will _always_ find my way back to you." He whispered in my ear, so only I could hear.

Feeling my breathing loosen I finally pulled away enough to look into his beautiful blue eyes and knew that he would keep his promise. Leaning down he placed a quick kiss on my lips, to quick for my liking, but it was enough.

Enough to let me we would see each other again. I nodded to letting him know I was ok, but he didn't let go of me. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and stepped next to me so I could get a clear view of my Mom and Dad.

Once they were in my line of sight they didn't waste anytime in coming to me and giving me quick hugs, although a little awkwardly due to Killians arm still wrapped around my waist.

"He's right you know. We will keep fighting." Dad whispered in my ear. I smiled, a genuine one. I knew they would. We all would. Once I had calmed down enough Regina continued, thankfully ignoring my break down.

"I can't preserve your memories, but I can do what I did to everyone else in this town. I can give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable." Emma said with a slight shake of her head. "They didn't have to be. My gift to you, to both of you," Regina said shooting me a quick glance, "is good memories. A good life for you, Violet and Henry. You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together." "You would do that." "When I stop Pan's curse, you would have the life you always wanted."

I could see Emma happy at the idea of an illusion with having raised Henry, but I didn't see the up side.

Sure we wouldn't feel the pain or the loss, but we would feel empty and like a part of us would alway be missing and yet...which was worse? Having fake memories of the time we lost, or having no memories of the time we had?

"But it won't be real."

"Well your past won't, but your future will."

_What kind of future would that be?_ I wondered.

"Now go. There isn't much time left. The curse will be here any minute."

I felt my resolve start to crumble again, but I forced myself to stay strong. For my parents, for Emma and Henry, for Killian.

"I'll miss you both, so much." Mom said giving me a kiss on the forehead and than Emma.

"We will see each other again. I promise." Dad said giving me a tight hug.

"I know." I said strongly, because I knew we would.

Turning to the side I faced Hook again and smiled, "So this is it Jones." He let out a light chuckle when I repeated the same words he used on me to say good bye.

"I guess it is." He smiled, my favorite crooked smile.

"There's not a day that will go by that I will not think of you." I whispered seriously leaning up and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good." He smiled, but I could tell it was forced. Giving him one final hug I turned around, said my last good byes to everyone, and together, Emma, Henry and I got in her car, with me sitting in the back.

Looking back I watched as a green fog started to move towards them, but I kept the tears at bay and continued smiling. I didn't know if they knew what was looming behind them, so I didn't want to give it away. I wanted them to remain cluless even for a little while longer. So I grined and barred it and waved for as long as I could before I no longer could.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked from where she sat driving. I furrowed my brow when I realized I was waving at an empty road before me. Huh.

Shrugging I turned back in my sit and faced the front. "I don't know, maybe its the food deprivation, since neither of you remebered to pack snacks." I teased ruffiling Henrys hair. But all he did was laugh and say it was all his Moms fault for wanting us to go on a road trip.

Shaking my head at their arguing, trust me it could last hours, I leaned back against my sit and closed my eyes ready for the long ride.

Absently I played with my charm bracelet, wondering why the hook charm sent chills up my spine.

* * *

_...Brilliant blue eyes... _

_"...scared, luv?..." _

_"...I will _always_ find my way back to you..." _

_"...good..."_

I jerked in my bed when I heard knocking on my door, and I moaned when I realized what that meant.

My big sister, Emma, was already up. Unlike me, Emma was a morning person, I was more of a night owl.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, especially with Emma up and about, so I got up from my very combfortable and warm bed, to brush my teeth, and eat breakfast.

Leaning against the dinning room wall I was greeted with the everyday ritual of Emma and my nephew, Henry, getting breakfast ready.

"You guys need to learn to sleep." I said around a yawn scratching the top of my bed hair.

"Sleep is for old people." Henry smiled, popping a piece of toast in his mouth. I glared at that I was only twenty four, thank you very much. He was lucky he was so cute. "Than why isn't your mother sleeping."

"Because apparently I'm not old." Emma smirked, scaring the crap out of me when she appeared behind me carrying a pitcher of orange juice. "How are you sleeping?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her question, always the mother hen, but secretly I was touched by her concern. Ever since that road trip a year ago, I've been having these weird dreams. Flashes really. Mostly objects like a hook, a boat, or a weird green fog. I opened my mouth to anwer when a knock on the door cut me off.

Sharing a confused look with Emma I wondered who could it be at the door at this hour.

"Is someone coming over?" Henry asked.

"No..." Emma trailed off getting up from her seat, and shooting me a worried glance when another knock sounded. Louder and more urgent.

"I'll get it." I said, pushing myself off the wall, turning off the radio on my way.

Swinging the door open I was greeted with a suprising view. A man, a handsome man, stood outside our hallway wearing a pirate outfit?

"Violetta." He breathed shooting me a relieved, but charming smile. Did I know him? It was weird like I knew him, yet I was sure I had never meet this man in my life. And before I could question it he continued. "At last."

"Whoa! Do I know you?" I asked, putting my hand on his chest when he started to walk towards me.

Half of me wanted to fist my hand in his shirt and pull him closer. The other half, the logical half, wanted to demand who this man was.

"Look I need your help, somethings happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble." He rushed out, probably before I called the cops on him.

"My family-What are you talking about?" Emma would have probably long kneed this poor guy and slammed the door in his face, but I couldn't do that.

Especially to this man, who I weirdly felt a connection to.

"An old friend, look I know you don't remeber, but I can make you..." He said and before I could do anything else, he had fisted my hair in his hand and pressed a hard passionate kiss on my lips. Although I wanted nothing more that to recuperate the kiss I was frozen because suddenly my mind was filled with image after image, the next one making more sense than the last.

_A little boy knocking on our door _

_A town called Storybrooke _

_A Savior. A curse _

_Snow White, Mom. Charming, Dad _

_A blacksmith. No! Pirate._

_A cave_

_...I love you... _

I gasped and pulled away from him looking into the brillant blue eyes of the one man I have ever loved.

"Killian..." I whispered, my eyes wide. "You found me." I said against his lips smililing.

"Didn't I say I would." I laughed a little at his smug tone and threw my arms around him, feeling him tighten his hold on my waist.

"I love you."

I could feel my tears watering at the raw honesty in his words.

"I love you too." I breathed out. Finally after all this time I was finally able to tell. And than what he had said before finally registered.

"Wait- Did you say my family is in trouble?" I asked. Mom and Dad, what happened?

"Don't worry. There fine for know. We'll figure all that out when we get back to the Enchanted Forest."

And suddenly everything was ok again, because even though the worry for my family was eating me up inside, it was OK because even though knowing, remembering, meant more danger and adventure, we would finally be together again.

And we would fight togther as family.

"What the... Hook?" Spinning around I laughed when I was greeted with Emma's shocked look and Henrys was smiling face.

Throwing my arms around Killians kneck again I smiled when he shot my favorite crooked smile, because for the first time in a year I felt hope.

_Hope_ because I knew I would finally get my happily ever after.

* * *

**So how'd I do please let me now.**

**This might be the end or I might right a part 2, or any other specific scene you want to see.**


End file.
